<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Není cesty zpět by Naerikil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422927">Není cesty zpět</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil'>Naerikil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je to tady, Tóma vstupuje do své nové životní role.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seguchi Mika/Seguchi Tohma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Není cesty zpět</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byla neděle podvečer, Juki seděl na gauči, kouřil a užíval si, že chvíli nemusí nic dělat. Když v tom se ozvalo zazvonění.<br/>
„Ty někoho čekáš?“ křikl do kuchyně na Šuičiho, který se asi už zvedal, aby šel otevřít.<br/>
„Nee.“<br/>
„Tak na to ser, nemám na návštěvy náladu.“<br/>
Zvonění ale neustávalo, a když trvalo déle jak minutu, byl to nakonec Juki, kdo se rázně postavil, několika dlouhými kroky dokráčel ke dveřím a prudce je otevřel.<br/>
„Tacuho?“ zvedl překvapeně obočí.<br/>
„No to je dost. Pojď, beru tě do porodnice. Musíš dělat psychickou podporu.“<br/>
„Už? Myslel jsem, že má ještě tak týden čas… A nejsem si úplně jistý, jestli zrovna já jsem typ, který by měl podporovat rodící ženu. A to i když je to moje sestra.“<br/>
„Mika to zvládá perfektně, to Tóma je na facku. A ty jsi jediný, kdo ho dokáže nějak uklidnit.“<br/>
„Proboha… Fajn, jdeme. Beru s sebou toho cvoka,“ kývl do bytu, „protože jednak bych se tam nudil, než to dítě vyplivne, a jednak by mi nikdy neodpustil, že jsem ho nechal doma. Mele o tom špuntovi teď prakticky nonstop.“<br/>
Než se dopravili do porodnice, Tacuha jim stihl povyprávět, že na Miku to přišlo někdy okolo osmi ráno, ale Tómovi to neřekla, aby nezačal zbytečně vyšilovat. Okolo desáté šel na pracovní schůzku. Mice obvykle vadilo, když pracoval o víkendu, ale dneska jí to přišlo vhod, protože vypadl z domu. Někdy před třetí zavolala Tacuhovi, že by potřebovala hodit do porodnice. Tómovi nechala jen vzkaz na stole. Do porodnice se přihnal před pátou a půl hodiny na to ho Mika nekompromisně vykázala z pokoje, protože ji prý znervózňoval. Od té doby chodil po chodbě jako lev v kleci a při každém pokusu o kontakt vypadal, že vyletí jak nášlapná mina.<br/>
Když přijeli do porodnice, Tóma už nepochodoval, ale seděl na stoličce, zdál se být myšlenkami mimo a kousal si nehty.<br/>
„Nech si ty pazoury!“ okřikl ho Juki a jeho švagr sebou viditelně trhl.<br/>
„Eiri!“ zamrkal překvapeně a honem dal ruku dolů. „Zdravím, pane Šindó,“ řekl nezvykle rozpačitě.<br/>
„Dobrý den,“ zamumlal a šel si k automatu koupit pití, aby byl co nejdál od šéfa, kterému bylo očividně nepříjemné, že ho někdo cizí viděl v takovém stavu.<br/>
Tóma se podíval na hodinky a pak vzhlédl k Eirimu. „Už je na sále. Před dvaceti minutami doktor říkal, že to tak do půl hodinky bude…“<br/>
„Říkáš to tónem, jako by místo syna čekala poprava.“<br/>
„No ono to od toho asi nemá úplně daleko… Víš, že nejsem typ, co by od problémů utíkal. Ale teď mám fakt chuť se sbalit a pláchnout minimálně do Ameriky.“<br/>
Žuchnul sebou na stoličku vedle něj. „Ještě chvilku budeš z huby vypouštět takové sračky a asi tě proplesknu. Ty z toho děláš skoro apokalypsu, přitom je to jednom dítě.“<br/>
„Jenom dítě… Opravdu bych chtěl vidět tebe, co bys dělal, kdybys byl na mém místě.“<br/>
Eiri musel uznat, že se mu to opravdu kecalo, když si mohl být jistý, že ze Šuičiho žádný prcek nevyleze. Ale i tak měl pocit, že to Tóma až moc dramatizuje.<br/>
„Celý můj život se teď totálně překope a já si opravdu nejsem jistý, jestli o to stojím…“ zamumlal a na poslední chvíli se zastavil, aby se zas nedal do ohlodávání nehtů.<br/>
Eiri už otvíral pusu, aby něco řekl, ale ztichl, protože do čekárny nakoukla zdravotní sestra.<br/>
„Je to chlapeček, pane Seguči,“ usmála se zářivě a očividně čekala, až se Tóma zvedne a bude ji následovat, aby se mohl podívat na potomka. Ale ten se do toho moc neměl.<br/>
„Tak běž,“ poplácal ho Eiri po rameni. „Otče,“ dodal škádlivě.<br/>
Jeho švagr se na vteřinku zatvářil, že opravdu vezme nohy na ramena, ale pak se trochu sebral, pomalu se postavil a ještě pomaleji vykročil ke dveřím. Eiri a Šuiči šli tři kroky za ním.<br/>
Mika, obvykle dokonale upravená, teď vypadala naprosto zničeně a zjevně tím manžela trochu zaskočila. Přešel k ní a pohladil ji po vlasech. Pro Šuičiho to byl zvláštní pohled, viděl ty dva spolu častokrát, ale kdyby nevěděl, že jsou manželé, ani by to do nich neřekl. Neměli ve zvyku si projevovat moc veřejné náklonnosti. Takže bylo opravdu nezvyklé vidět, že se Tóma k ženě sklonil, zlehka ji políbil a ona ho chytila za ruku.<br/>
Za chvilku na to se opět objevila zdravotní sestra a v ruce držela uzlíček, který strkala rozpačitému Tómovi do rukou.<br/>
Eiri a Šuiči přistoupil trochu blíž. Pro Eiriho to bylo dítě jako každé jiné, Šuiči div neslintal. A Tóma…<br/>
„Tak co na něj říkáš?“ zeptal se Eiri. „Na <em>svého syna</em>?“<br/>
Neříkal nic. Jen ho sledoval netypicky něžným pohledem, usmíval se a po tvářích mu tekly slzy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>